


Thanksgiving

by parknerish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Family, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Thanksgiving, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, a tiny bit of angst for five seconds, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknerish/pseuds/parknerish
Summary: Thanksgiving was always a pretty lonely affair for Peter Parker. It's not like people just stopped getting hurt or needing a nurse during a holiday, so it wasn't uncommon for Aunt May to be called away. Enter in Harley Keener.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 256
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This was swimming around my head all day and then I decided I'd write it out in one go. Let me know what you think.

For as long as Peter could remember, Thanksgiving had always been a rather anticlimactic affair. He had been too young to remember the first 5 Thanksgivings of his life, when there had surely been more than just three people around the table saying their thanks. He liked to think that it had been a happy time, with his parents hosting and cooking a giant meal for Uncle Ben and Aunt May. After their death, it had just been him, Aunt May and Uncle Ben around the table.

Even then, Thanksgiving was kind of lonely. He knew that they had tried, but more often than not, one of them had to be away at work. People didn’t stop dying or having accidents just because it was a holiday. And then after Ben died, even the food had been mediocre. Peter would never admit his distaste to Aunt May as he choked down the food she cooked up, but he knew that she was well aware that her food wasn’t great.

This year was their second Thanksgiving without Ben and Peter was just grateful that Aunt May hadn’t been scheduled to work until later in the night. He had gone on a shorter patrol earlier than normal so they could sit and eat, though he would still probably go out again after May left for work. Peter quickly slipped out of his spider suit and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt as he listened to May humming in the kitchen. From the smell of smoke in the air, the food was done and had probably been done for a few minutes now.

“Hey May! Want me to set the table?” He made his way into the kitchen, already moving towards the silverware drawer. May jumped and turned around, swatting at him with the towel that was in her hand.

“Don’t you sneak up and scare me like that.” She admonished him as he rolled his eyes and placed two plates on the small table. She opened the oven, barely flinching at the smoke that came out as she reached in to grab the turkey. Just as she put the blackened food down, a phone rang down the hall. May paused before sighing as she took off her oven mitts and left the kitchen.

Peter tensed up as he heard her answer the phone, but continued to set the table as he tried desperately not to eavesdrop. While he could usually hear every word spoken no matter where he was in the apartment, he had practically fine-tuned his ability to not process said words. It just required him to focus on something else. He stared down at the glass cup in his hand, thinking about the matching one that was lying in pieces in some landfill far away.

He smiled as he thought about the first time Harley had ever visited the Parker residence. The boy had been nervous, knowing how important the woman was to Peter. There was also the fact that Tony was intimidated by the woman and hadn’t failed to let Harley know about it when he and Peter had left Stark Tower.

“Make a good impression, kid. That woman is scary when she doesn’t like you.”

Peter, having known May his entire life, had laughed as they left, but Harley had gone as pale as a ghost. Peter supposed that to someone that didn’t know May and only knew that Tony was afraid of her, maybe it was a bit intimidating.

The boy had been overly polite at the beginning, despite Peter insisting he could just be himself. Luckily, Peter had been able to tell the Aunt May was amused by this, rather than annoyed. However, only minutes into them eating dinner, Harley had reached for his cup and within seconds, had knocked it onto the ground. Everybody had frozen for two seconds. Harley had looked almost ready to burst into tears as he stared down at the shattered glass.

When Harley had left, Aunt May had sat Peter down on the couch.

“Well, that boy certainly makes a first impression.” She had said simply, causing Peter to worry for the first time. The thought of May not approving hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“Yeah, I think Tony scared him by talking about how intimidating you were. He’s usually a lot more confident, I swear! He’s really great, you just have to get to know h–“

Aunt May had laughed and interrupted the rambling boy.

“I like him,” Peter had let out a sigh of relief. He wanted to marry that boy one day, so it really would have been inconvenient if May hadn’t liked him. “And I know he’s usually more confident. I remember when you came back from lab day all smiley the day you met him and just told me ‘Mr. Stark has a new kid, he asked me out on a date’. Believe me, Pete, I know only a confident guy is going to introduce himself and ask someone out in the same sentence.” May had laughed and hugged her nephew.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Peter had blushed.

“He seems like a good kid, I’m happy for you baby.”

That had been months ago, and sure enough, Harley and May got to know each other better, without nerves and broken glasses getting in the way.

Peter put the glass that he had been focusing on down as he heard May walking back towards the kitchen.

“Yes, I understand, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Peter’s heart sank as he heard May hang up the phone. Seconds later, his aunt stood in the doorway, already dressed in her uniform.

“Peter…” Her face said it all as she looked at him apologetically, her eyes sweeping over the table. He forced a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry about it. Go save lives, I’ll be fine,” he said, walking over to hug her, “Don’t be upset if there’s no food left when you get back though, I’m a growing boy.” He joked.

“I’ll see you in the morning, alright?”

When she left, he sighed and looked around the kitchen. He ignored his rumbling stomach as he put everything into containers and placed them in the fridge. Where was the fun in pretending the food was good if nobody was there to watch him choke it down? Peter was almost done putting all of the dishes away when his phone rang. He jumped in surprise, almost certain he had put his phone on silent earlier. He answered his boyfriend’s call, smiling slightly despite the night’s disappointment.

“Did you hack into my phone and turn the ringer on?” He bypassed the hello to get to the real question.

“You weren’t answering, darlin’.” Harley’s voice made Peter’s smile grow slightly, “Come downstairs.”

“What?” Peter was confused. Harley was supposed to be at the tower celebrating dinner with Tony and the rest of his family.

“Don’t question me, babe. Just come downstairs.” Harley hung up without waiting for a response.

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket, double checking that the door was locked before he bounded down the stairs. When he got outside, he saw the familiar black car waiting outside his apartment. His boyfriend was leaning against it, smirking at him. Peter wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he was told to come downstairs, but it wasn’t this.

Peter walked over to the other boy, looking up at him.

“Why aren’t you at the tower eating turkey?” He said, pulling at his sleeve.

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair to start without you, darlin’.” Harley smiled down at him.

“What?”

Before Harley could answer, the front window rolled down and Happy was screaming out the window for them to get their lazy asses in the car.

“Well, you heard him. Besides, Morgan is starving but is adamant that she can wait until you get there. Best not to keep the princess waiting.”

Blushing as the other boy held the door open for him, he tried to make sense of Harley’s words. For supposedly being one of the smartest people Tony Stark had ever met, he didn’t feel that smart right now. Happy looked back at Peter as the boys sat down, muttering a quick ‘Happy Thanksgiving’ before closing the divider. Peter looked to the other boy again, opening his mouth to speak and being cut off.

“I wasn’t gonna let you spend Thanksgiving alone when you’re completely welcome at our table, Pete.”

“How did you know –“ Peter cut himself off as Harley held up his phone.

“A little bird tipped me off,” Harley threw his phone down and moved closer to Peter, grabbing one of his hands, “Did you really think May was gonna leave you upset and alone for the rest of the night when Tony and I are both just a text away?”

Peter felt his eyes begin to tear up. He had gone through so many emotions in just the past few hours. There was always the mandatory sadness with every holiday he spent without his parents or Uncle Ben, followed by the love he felt being able to spend time with Aunt May. He had felt crushing disappointment, despite trying to hide it, and now, here his boyfriend was filling him with overwhelming love again.

“You didn’t have to get up from dinner and come get m–“

“I wanted to.”

Peter ripped his hand out of Harley’s, ignoring the boy’s confused expression as he reached up and pulled Harley’s head down to connect their lips. The other boy gasped in surprise, giving Peter the perfect opening to slip his tongue past Harley’s lips.

He straddled the other boy’s lap as he buried his fingers in the boys hair and tugged. Harley groaned as Peter poured all the love he could muster into the kiss. When the kiss slowed down and Peter finally pulled back, they were both breathless.

“What was that for?” Harley’s voice was rougher than normal, which almost made Peter want to lean back in. Instead, he moved out of Harley’s lap and into his own seat again.

“I love you.”

Harley’s eyes shone as Peter made eye contact with him. The taller boy leaned down to press a sweet kiss on Peter’s lips before pulling back barely an inch.

“I love you too.” He whispered against Peter’s lips. They smiled at each other softly before they were interrupted.

“This is cute and all, but can we go eat?”

Peter and Harley sprung apart as Happy slammed the car door. Harley laughed quietly, pressing one more kiss on Peter’s lips before sliding out of the car and reaching a hand in to help Peter out.

“Well, darlin’, we don’t want to keep anybody waiting.”

Within minutes, they were sitting side by side at the table, surrounded by friends and family as they dug in. Part of Peter was still disappointed to not have Aunt May as one of the surrounding faces but he was glad he wasn’t alone. Besides, he thought, maybe next year Aunt May can be there.


End file.
